


Just One Bite - Analogical

by ur_localcryptid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ur_localcryptid/pseuds/ur_localcryptid
Summary: *WANTED*Roommate age 20-28Brooklyn- two bedroom aptsplit rentif interested, call XXX-XXX-XXXX~Logan Pierce was contemplating the offer. Sure, he had enough money to purchase his own apartment, but splitting the cost with someone else would be more practical. And places in New York weren't exactly cheap. Saving was better than living alone. Logan has seen the rise and fall of Rome, served in World War I, and watched John F. Kennedy get shot on live television. How hard could handling his roommate be?





	1. chapter 1

Logan hit the snooze button the moment his alarm clock jeered. Needless to say, he was not a morning person. He checked the time. 12:35. Rolling out of bed, he grunted and unplugged the black clock to avoid the knelling that would come again. His room was pitch black, thanks to the blackout curtains surrounding his loft. Well, it wasn't really his. Technically, the loft belonged to his (deceased) aunt, Patricia, and he inherited it. Logan straightened out his white sleep shirt and trudged into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His glasses were still on the nightstand. Logan grabbed his favorite cup from the cupboard; a blue mug with the constellation Ursa Major plastered across it. He started up the coffee machine and placed some toast in the toaster. While he waited for breakfast, he went back into his room and sat at his desk. Logan took out a leather bound planner and opened it to today's date. Meet Patton for lunch at 2. Reorganize the library. Find a new apartment. Find a new apartment? Oh yes. The loft he was currently staying in was scheduled for demolition in a couple of weeks. It was riddled with asbestos and mice. He didn't particularly mind them all that much. In fact, he rarely noticed them. They were rather charming, in fact. He had to leave before he raised any suspicions, though. With the amount of asbestos in the building, he should've been dead months ago. He should've been dead a couple thousand years ago. Logan Pierce was a vampire. Born in 750 BC, Logan was born into a family of vampires. They moved to Rome when it was newly established. He often thought about those times as a child, running in the streets with his friend Augustus. It was simpler. That was before they fell in love. It wasn't uncommon to be gay during those times. His family had no problem with it. The real issue was Augustus's other friend, Julius. He was a raging homophobe. It was "unnatural" and "went against the gods", even though most of them were bisexual. Logan never really liked him anyways. History books made him look too handsome. It was actually Logan's idea to have Julius stabbed to death. At first it was a joke, but when Julius went off the rails, something had to be done. He had no part in the physical act of stabbing him to death, of course. Getting his hands dirty would only bring about more trouble. Augustus was distraught after, though, and broke up with Logan. He was bitter for a while, but eventually got over it. there would be more guys in the future. He heard the beeping of the coffee machine, signifying that it was ready. It was one of the only things he liked about humans. They might be vexatious, deceitful, and self-centered, but damn, did they know how to make something out of nothing. He poured the bitter liquid into his favorite mug and quickly took a sip. Most people cringed at the taste of black coffee. Logan enjoyed it immensely. It reminded him of the good things. The toast came out not long after. He grabbed a plate from the cupboard and plopped the toast onto it before strutting to the fridge and grabbing a jar of Crofters Jam. Instead of spreading it on his toast, he grabbed a spoon, tore off the lid, and ate a heaping spoonful of jam. He shoved an entire piece of toast into his mouth right after. It goes without saying that Logan was a truly chaotic person. After that disaster of a breakfast, he checked the time again. He had to make sure lunch with Patton didn't get skipped. 1:08. There was still time. He went to his room and opened his closet. It was nothing impressive. His wardrobe hasn't changed much in the last couple millennia. He picked out a navy blue dress shirt and a pair of khakis and quickly threw them on, along with the black glasses from his nightstand. Logan sauntered off towards his library. The collection he's accumulated over the years rivaled the Library of Alexandria. Yes, he was still pissed about that. History could've drastically changed if humans had the knowledge in that building! Luckily he salvaged some books before it completely burned down. Today marks the day he could finally completely organize it. So far it's been organized A-U, so all that was left was V-Z. It's been 8 months since he started. The process started as usual. He grabbed the first book that hasn't been sorted yet. Voltaire. What a cunt. He let go of the book and watched as it floated above his hand. Natural born vampires possessed certain abilities; magical powers, if you will. Logan, for instance, had the power of telekinesis. There was a wide variety of things he could do. Organizing was always easy for him. The remaining books floated from the shelves and circled around him, like planets orbiting a star. He picked one out of the air and placed it in its proper spot. This continued until they were all back on the shelves. Finally. The shelves were perfect. How much time did he have left, anyways? 1:52. Shit. The cafe he was meeting Patton at was across town. That was at least a half hour drive. Good thing he could get there in ten. He reluctantly opened the curtain to reveal a breathtaking view of New York City. He lived about a mile outside of the city. It was secluded and peaceful, though it's more pleasant to look at when your eyes aren't burning. Most vampires wore glasses to combat the suns rays. Contrary to popular belief, sun doesn't burn their skin, but does bother their eyes. He opened up the window, turned around, closed his eyes, and leaned out. The wind blew through his hair as he fell backwards. Logan opened his eyes and looked towards the sky. This was one of his favorite parts of the day. The clouds calmed him. He couldn't fall forever though. His body shrunk and his arms turned into wings. the descent stopped and he swooped towards the ground before soaring off towards NYC. Sure, people could become a bit suspicious, but pigeons and bats look similar enough. Patton was one of his only friends. He couldn't miss this. Logan didn't want to disappoint him. This day could be more special than he thought.


	2. chapter 2

The clock struck 12 and rang ferociously. A pale hand reached over from under the covers and slammed the off button. He mumbled a creative string of curse words before throwing off his blankets. Virgil always had a bad temper in the morning. The curtains were drawn tightly in his small bedroom. He flopped off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. He's very graceful. Moaning in annoyance, he got up only to hit his head on the nightstand next to his bed. Virgil yelped in surprise.  
"FUCK!"  
He muttered to himself.  
"I wake up and actually get out of bed, and this is the thanks I get?"  
The lanky male stood up and ran his fingers through his purple hair, attempting to fix it. There was a bump forming on his forehead. Ew. No matter. It would go away quickly enough.   
He opened the bedroom door and shuffled down the hall towards the kitchen, fixing his black sweatpants and purple t-shirt as he went.

He picked up a pair of purple rimmed glasses from the table and put them on before turning the faucet on. From the cabinet, he grabbed a white mug lined with thin black stripes. He put the cup under the faucet and filled it before putting it in the microwave. Virgil turned off the faucet and put the microwave for two minutes. He went into the same cabinet and pulled out a green tea bag. His cousin, Roman, said tea was better for his health than the coffee he used to chug on an hourly basis. He was trying to get his anxiety in check, and copious amounts of caffeine wouldn't be doing him any good. Of course he still needed some, just a milder dose. Tea did just that.

Light was streaming in through the windows of his small apartment, illuminating the little furniture he had; a black leather couch, a glass coffee table littered with several different takeout boxes, and a small flatscreen tv perched upon a black table. There was a lamp and a purple beanbag chair tucked away in the corner. His apartment wasn't exiting, and he liked it that way. He has had way too much excitement in his life. Virgil was born a vampire. Born in 1240 AD,he lived in a small town right outside of modern day Venice. His family was relatively poor, but that didn't bother them. They always tried to live a regular life, so they constantly moved to avoid being outed.

Virgil hopped onto the counter and grabbed a box of Frosted Flakes. He opened the box and started shoving handfuls of dry cereal into his mouth. It didn't matter that crumbs would litter the floor. He was hungry. Dinner last night was a disaster. Normally he didn't hunt his food, but Roman didn't bring the usual shipment; Virgil was getting antsy. So he did what he normally did on a hunting night: grabbed his hoodie, put on gloves and a hat, and went out. He walked around the streets of Brooklyn trying to find the perfect target. No, he didn't kill them, he just took enough blood to fill him up. He found the perfect target not long after; a drunk man was hitting on a girl outside a bar. She was clearly uncomfortable. He'd make a good meal. After a couple of minutes, he walked over, grabbed the man, and tried to get him off of her.

"Hey, man, look. Cant you see she's uncomfortable? Leave her alone."

The drunk man didn't like this and tried to pick a fight with him. Big mistake. The girl, luckily, ran away while Virgil was talking. He didn't have to hold back. He bore his fangs and dug them into the mans neck. His blood tasted like sweat, vodka, and onion rings. Gross. If Roman had just brought the blood bags like he promised, he wouldn't be in this mess. The man was surprisingly strong, though. He screamed and tried to push Virgil off of him. His skin tore a bit as he tried to move, causing him to scream louder. Great. He'd draw too much attention. Instead of waiting to see what would happen next, Virgil took off, stomach still empty. Now he was hungry and had a putrid taste in his mouth.

The microwave beeped, signifying that his water had boiled. He grabbed the mug and plopped the tea bag into the water. As it steeped, he snatched some sugar from the cabinet and grabbed a spoon. Tea bag still in the mug, he poured some sugar and started to stir. He threw the bag away and took a long sip of the violently sugary beverage. A man had to keep his blood sugar up somehow. As he sipped the tea, he sat on the counter and pondered. Currently, he worked part time at a nearby McDonalds. It was the perfect job. He didn't have to come in every night, he always took the graveyard shift, and he could eat the leftover fries. As much as he loved it, though, he didn't make enough to pay rent. Roman usually helped him with that, but him and his boyfriend were going thru some financial troubles. Virgil didn't want to ask him for much these days (except that his blood get delivered on time, of course). Maybe it was time to find a roommate. It wasn't a bad idea. The apartment had an extra room with a bed, since Roman used to live with him. It was quite spacious. As long as the other person paid half the rent, he'd be fine with anyone. After finishing his tea, he grabbed some paper and went on his way making posters.

*WANTED*

\- Roommate age 20-28

That seemed reasonable enough.

\- Brooklyn - two bedroom apt

Eh, details weren't needed. Short and straight to the point.

\- Split rent

That was just to make sure the potential roommate didn't get any ideas.

\- if interested, call XXX-XXX-XXXX

Perfect. It was short and sweet. Virgil made several other identical copies, then went outside to spread them around. He stapled them to telephone poles and put them in local cafes. Hopefully he would get a reply soon. He didn't want to get kicked out for missing rent.


	3. chapter 3

After about ten minutes of flying, Logan chose a secluded alleyway close to the cafe and landed. Within seconds, he changed back into his normal form. He straightened out his shirt and ran his hands through his hair before walking out of the alley. Some people saw this and eyed him strangely. Whatever. It wasn't uncommon for people to take these sort of short cuts. Logan straightened his glasses and started walking towards the cafe Patton told him about: Ocean's Plaza. It was a new place that had opened up only a few months ago, but business was already booming. Thomas, the owner, certainly had charms, and it attracted customers. The baristas, Talon, Joan, and Valerie, were also very charismatic. You couldn't not smile when they greeted you. Logan hasn't personally been there before, but Patton loved going on and on about the fantastic service and how delicious the lemon cake was.

He found the sign signifying he has arrived; a rustic slab of wood with a painting of an ocean plastered across it. On it read "Ocean's Plaza" in black cursive. The writing made Logan nostalgic. It reminded him of his mother. He opened the door and entered the small coffee shop. The bell overhead gave a small chime. Immediately, he saw Patton. It was pretty easy to spot him — Patton radiated happiness, you could practically see it coming off of him in bursts. That and the fact he was wearing a bright blue oversized sweater with a grey scarf that had little cat paws on it. He really loved standing out. He must've heard him enter because he practically whipped his head around and waved at Logan. So pure. How did I get a friend like this?

Patton waved him over. In his hand, he held a large caramel frappe. Of course he was drinking a cold drink in the middle of winter. In New England, no less. Logan sat down with him at a table by a large window. Patton's wide, cheery grin instantly brightened the stoic male's mood.

"Hey, Lo! How ya doin?"

Logan chuckled a bit before replying.

"Salutations, Patton. I'm not doing so well today, actually."

Patton instantly frowned and went into his notorious 'Dad Mode'. He put his hands on the table and started to ramble.

"Whywhathappenedwhohurtyoudoihavetohitsomeonewhatswrongisit—"

Logan cut him off before the entire shop started staring at them.

"Easy, Patton. No one hurt me. No, you dont have to hit anyone."

He calmed down a little bit, a warm smile plastered across his face.

"Well what's wrong then kiddo?"

"The loft is scheduled for demolition soon, a couple of weeks actually, and I have no where to go. I think it's time for me to—"

Patton slammed his hands down on the table and stood up before screeching.

"WHAT?! WHWHWHWHWH HUH?! WHERE ARE YOU GONNA STAY?! HOW WILL YOU LIVE?! OH NO, LO, I CANT STAND TO SEE YOU BECO—"

Logan quickly put his hands on Pattons shoulders and pushed him into his seat. He looked around. Nearly all of the shop was looking at them due to the scene that just took place. Patton calmed down a bit when Logan gave him a reassuring look.

"Patton, you dont need to worry. I've got it figured out. Ill find a new apartment soon enough and everything will be fine."

"But Lo, what about your library? I mean, that thing is huge! Where will you put all the books? And how will you find an apartment close to me and Ro? We love living near you and I cant imagine walking more than ten minutes to get to you!"

Logan listened fondly as his friend rambled away, stating his many concerns. He's seen Pattons boyfriend, Roman Thompson, a couple of times. They were practically joined at the hips whiner they went out together. Frankly, it was quite adorable. He never did know much about his past, though. Maybe learning about it wouldn't hurt. Logan started to speak.

"Patton, while I am flattered by your concern, there's no need to be worried. I have more than sufficient funds to buy an appartement of my own, and as for the books, I can always rent out a storage space until further notice. Even if I can't find an apartment, I can always find a roommate or live with you and Roman until I find one. Does that sound good?"

Patton nodded ferociously and smiled. He liked the idea of living with friends. His existence was lonely. Having others around would be a nice change. A roommate seemed like a better option, though. While he loved his friend dearly, Patton's optimism coule become overwhelming and rom what he's seen, Roman is much too flamboyant to live with. Every time he was around, at least one musical will be sung. Not a show tune. A. Whole. Musical. If Logan has to hear the Hamilton anthology one more time, he will rip out his ears and throw them into the Nile.

"Well then, Lo. I'm gonna grab some more lemon cake. It's delicious! Do you want anything? I can pay for you!"

Logan shook his head.

"No need, Patton. I have money, but if you could get me a black coffee I'll give you the money to pay for it."

"Oh no it's fine, let me pay for you! You need all the money you can save if you're gonna get an apartment!"

Patton sauntered off towards the line. Logan decided to look around the cafe since he couldn't get a good look before. It was quite small and homey. String lights covered the ceiling in a criss-cross pattern, lighting up the establishment. There were small succulents in the windows and the walls were covered in paintings, probably made by Thomas. By the cash register, there was a bulletin board littered in concert dates and other flyers. One in particular caught his eye. It was advocating for a roommate.

*WANTED*

\- Roommate age 20-28

\- Brooklyn - two bedroom apt

\- split rent

\- if interested, call XXX-XXX-XXXX

Logan was contemplating the offer. Sure, he had enough money to purchase his own apartment, but splitting the cost would be more practical. And places in New York weren't exactly cheap. Saving was better than living alone. He stood up, grabbed a napkin and a pen, walked over to the flyer, and jotted down the number. He then took the napkin, folded it, and put it into his pocket. Today was most certainly his lucky day.

Patton returned not long after, holding a small paper cup and a plate with a large piece of cake on it. He held two forks. Sitting down, he offered one to Logan, who happily accepted. For nearly the rest of the afternoon, Logan and Patton sat, eating cake and talking. It was like nothing else mattered. The cake was just as delicious as Patton had described. Whoever baked it was a true genius. The coffee was also fantastic.

At around 4:35, Patton and Logan went their separate ways. Patton did have a dinner date with Roman, after all. And Logan had to call this mystery roommate to arrange a meeting time. He walked into the same alley way and transformed into a bat once again. He didnt feel like walking home. Logan flew towards his loft and entered through the still open window. He immediately shifted back and plopped down onto the floor. Transforming took a lot of energy, hence the copious amounts of coffee. He shuffled into his room and replaced his khakis with grey sweatpants and his button up with the same shirt he slept in.   
Logan walked over to his couch and flopped down onto it. What has his life become? The loft he lived in for the majority of three decades was about to be destroyed. His last piece of stability—gone in a flash. Almost like...  
"Mother! NO!"  
Logan heard his brother scream. Dee was calling for him. What was he seeing? Everything was blurry. A stone wall. A broken body. An arm? Blood. Who's was it? Hands met his shoulders and shook him out of his trance. His mother...  
Logan has to get himself out of this loop. That memory always stirred up rather unwanted emotions. Many things stirred up unwanted emotions. His life was, well, hell. He rubbed his temples and checked the giant grandfather clock at the corner of the room. 10:30. Should he call? Might as well.  
He strolled back into his room and found his shirt lying on the floor. He reached into the pocket. Taking the napkin, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and unlocked it. There were 541 texts. People needed to stop putting him in group chats. Eh, they'd be dead soon enough anyways. He opened the number pad and dialed the number from the napkin. Logan waited. After a couple of rings, someone picked up. The person on the other end started speaking.

"Hel—"

The person on the other line was cut off. Over the phone, Logan could hear various objects slam into the ground. The person - he seemed to be male based on his voice - let out a string of curse words. He cleared his throat and continued.

"I'm sorry about that. Hello."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~oh my god they were roommates~  
> i adore the roommate trope when it comes to fics omg. anyways since its break im gonna try and update more frequently, especially since im going to dc (six hour train ride-gonna get a couple chapters done during the ride :D). hope y'all stick around~the next chapters are gonna be longer i swear :p


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally roman is introduced into the story! ugh i can't wait for y'all to see whats in store for him in the coming chapters :o  
> next chapter, things are gonna get spicy with logan (ooooooooohhhhhh) so stay tuned my dudes

Right after posting the flyers everywhere, Virgil decided to head back to his apartment. He breathed out a long sigh, watching his breath dissipate into the sky above. It was a relatively sunny day. A few clouds dotted the sky. He adjusted his glasses and continued walking, a slight breeze causing the hood of his hoodie to sway with the wind. As he was walking, he saw something peculiar in the air. A pigeon? No, the wings were different. A bat, maybe? No, thats ridiculous. There aren't any bats near Brooklyn, and the only other vampire he knew was Roman. Maybe Roman's boyfriend? No. Patton was human, as far as they knew. There are others? Virgil didn't have time to think about it now. He had to get home and wait for Roman. He had called Virgil earlier in the afternoon, telling him he'd be over for dinner. He felt bad about the blood incident and wanted to make up for it. 

Night was drawing near. The sky changed from a pastel blue to different shades of orange, gold, and pink. Soon enough, the city would be filled with drunk girls looking to have a fun time and bright lights. Virgil hated New York at night, despite the relative peace it brought to the apartments. Too much noise. Too much light. It bothered him, and he tended to avoid situations he didn't enjoy. He walked faster. The apartment was only a few blocks away, but Roman would be over in around ten minutes. It would take fifteen to get back up. He started to panic. No way could he let Roman wait! What would he think of him as a person? Virgil's breathing quickened. No. No! He couldn't afford to panic like this in public. His palm turned cold and his face became pale. Well, paler than it already is. He quickly looked at his hand and saw a small, swirling cloud of dark matter. No! This can't happen now! Luckily, there was an alley way right next to him. He ran into it and sat down in a corner. The mass was growing. Fast. Virgil clutched the dark matter in his hand. Soon, it spread up his arm until he was wearing it like a sleeve. He jutted his hand out and watched as the black mist shot out and hit a dumpster. It swirled around the dumpster. It started to shake, then exploded. He let out a long sigh of relief before remembering where he had to be. There wasn't enough time. He'd have to find another way. He stood up and jogged down the alley before breaking into a sprint and jumping into the air. Before hitting the pavement, his body shrunk and he flew towards his building. Within a couple minutes, the window to his room was in sight. He always kept that window open - even in the winter - incase of moments like these. His curtain was still closed, though. He dived right into it with a dull thwack! Virgil slid down the curtain and onto his bed before turning back. He lay on his bed, softly rubbing his palm. He hated losing control like that. Especially in public. 

Moments later, he heard a knock on his door. Roman was here. He leapt off his bed and ran towards the living room. Unfortunately, he was in such a daze that he forgot to open the bedroom door. Virgil ran right into it. He hit the door and stumbled backwards, tripping on his foot in the process. This made him flop right back onto his bed. Great. Can't I have a single day of peace? He slowly got up and - calmly - walked to the door and opened it. He strutted down the stairs and towards the living room. When he opened the door, he found Roman covering his mouth with one hand, giggling. When Roman saw the purple haired male scowling, he quickly regained his composure. 

"Greetings, Panic at the everywhere! What were you doing up there?"

He let a snicker slide out as he said this. Virgil's scowl deepened. 

"Nothing important, Princey. Are you coming in or what?"

He stepped out of the way to let Roman in. He was wearing white high tops, ripped blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and of course, his favorite red and white bomber jacket, a gold crown embroidered on the front. It served as a reminder to his previous status - Prince Roman Tavernier, son of King Martin Tavernier II of France. He was born (legally) in 1477- he was really born in 1346 - and ruled as King of France until 1490, when he had to fake his death and accompanied Christopher Columbus on his journey to the new world. You see, Christopher owed him a favor. Soon after the expedition was over, Roman stayed behind on the island (he knew it wasn't really India) and swam until he reached modern day Florida. Shortly after, Virgil flew over and joined him. They changed his last name to Thompson to ward off any suspicion.

Roman sauntered in with unhand behind his back. Virgil noticed this and eyed him curiously. Roman noticed this and smirked, revealing what was in his hand. It was three bags of blood - type O; Virgil's favorite. When Virgil saw this, he basically ran towards him and tackled him. Have you ever seen a purple green bean run towards you at Mach 2 speed? Well, Roman has. And its just as terrifying as it sounds. He didn't even have time to scream as Virgil was already on top of him, grabbing the bags. He took them and sprinted into the kitchen. Inside a cabinet, he kept a bunch of extra sharp straws for occasions like this. He grabbed one such straw and poked it through the bag like it was a CapriSun. Then, he drank the entire thing in nearly one gulp. Nearly. When he went to take the final sip, he slurped too fast and choked. He gagged on the blood and fell to the ground, clutching his hoodie and coughing like a maniac. Roman couldn't hold in his laughter and joined Virgil on the floor for other reasons. When Virgil caught his breath, he stared at Roman, whom still had tears in his eyes. He wiped his eyes and stood up.

"Damn, Dr. Gloom. How long has it been since your last proper meal?"

"About two weeks, moron. Remember? You've been flaking for a while. What's up it's that?"

Virgil crossed his arms and stared at his cousin. He had a glint of regret in his eyes. Roman felt as if this was his fault. 

"I'm sorry, Virge. I've just been really busy with Patton lately."

"Yeah, busy fu—"

"ANYWAYS!" Roman shouted, cutting him off. He sighed and placed his hands on Virgils shoulders. "Look, i'll try to stop by in a couple of days. Until then, the remaining bags should keep you set as long as you don't drink them all like an animal you behemoth."

Virgil snickered and walked towards the slightly taller male. 

"Don't worry, Ro. Ill try not to. Now get out of my apartment before I kick you out."

He started to push Roman out of his home. Roman chuckled as he walked towards the door and opened it. He leaned on the doorframe and stared at Virgil, a serious expression on his face. Seeing this always unnerved Virgil.

"Virge, have you been keeping your anxiety in check?"

Virgil's face turned slightly paler.

"Yeah, Ro. I'm fine."

"Then why did I hear an explosion on the way here?"

Virgil was taken aback by this. He knew. Roman saw the look on his face and sighed. He grabbed Virgil's hands and held them in his.

"You know you have to keep calm, Virge. Especially in public. You know, if you need help controlling your powers you can always call—"

Virgil ripped his hands away.

"No. There is no way in hell I'm allowing that man back into my life. You know what happened the first time better than anyone else."

Roman sighed and crossed his arms. 

"You're right, i guess. But who knows? Maybe he couldve changed."

"Ro, listen. You weren't there. You dont know what he did. And frankly you dont want to. Just let it go, ok? I doubt a man that vile could change, anyways."

"Ok, Virge. Just remember, I'm always here for you, ok?"

He pulled Virgil into a tight hug. It took him a minute, but Virgil eventually hugged back. Roman broke the hug and smiled.

"Have a nice night, Charlie Frown."

Virgil smirked.

"You too, Princey. Don't get too loud with your human. You wouldn't want to wake up the neighbors."

Roman flicked his forehead and chuckled as he walked down the hall towards the exit. Virgil laughed for a bit before closing the door and walking back into the kitchen. He grabbed some pizza rolls from the freezer and popped them into the microwave, preparing himself for another night of binge watching conspiracy videos and at least three seasons of The Office. Virgil loved the quietness his apartment brought, even if outside was disturbingly loud. He grabbed the plate from he microwave and walked towards his couch, wrapping himself up in two blankets and setting up the TV. 

It was just around 10:30. Virgil was on his fifth conspiracy video and he had just ran out of pizza rolls when his landline started to ring. Eh, I might as well put the plate in the sink while I get the phone. Who could even be calling this late? He picked up the phone.

"Hel—"

Virgil wasn't paying attention and rammed his toe into the entry way oh his kitchen. The wire from the phone wrapped around his hand and he fell trying to untangle it. He knocked over a metal water bottle along with dropping his plate. He gave a long sigh before clearing his throat and speaking again.

"I'm sorry about that. Hello."

The person on the other line spoke.

"Salutations."

Who is thinks guy?

"I am inquiring about a roommate? I hope this is the right number."

"Uh, yeah, you have the right number. How can I help you?"

"Well, in an optimal situation, I could meet with you somewhere local and we can discuss the terms of sharing an apartment."

This guy was seriously weird.

"Ok man. Is tomorrow at 2:30 good for you? There's a Starbucks near my place. We can meet there if you want."

"Yes, that is satisfactory. Prior to our meeting, I'd like to let you know my name is Logan. I shall see you tomorrow."

What the fuck? If he talks like this all the time, he might be hard to live with. Virgil has a tendency to— ahem — 'lash out' at people that annoy him. It could help his patience, though. 

"Uh, ok dude. See you tomorrow."

The male — Logan — hung up. Virgil placed the phone back onto the hook and cleaned up the mess surrounding him. After that, he flopped back onto the couch and continued watching the conspiracy video, the light from the TV illuminating the contemplation on his face. 

He didn't know much about this Logan person. For all he knew, Logan could be a homphobe. If that was the case, he'd have no problem snacking on his organs. No one gets in the way of Virgil's boys or Roman and Patton. That's a one way ticket to your grave. Maybe he was a nice guy, though. Maybe things could work out for once. Virgil thought about this as he listened the video say something about birds and government security agents. People are seriously fucking bonkers. That's insane! But maybe that's why birds have no souls...

The entire night went like this; switching off between theories and rewatching episodes of The Office.

If Logan had a problem with this, he'd get kicked out really quickly.


	5. chapter 5

After the phone call with his potential roommate, Logan laid back onto his bed, placing his arms behind his head. His glasses shifted slightly as his head hit the pillow. What to do, what to do. The night was still rather young. It was only about 10:35. Maybe a walk? Sure, but that requires getting out of bed, and Logan was already comfortable. He doesn't even sleep at this hour. What was he doing? A night on the town is ideal. The bright lights never really suited him, though. That's why his loft is farther away from the city. Less strobing billboards. Less creepy men. Less drunk girls hitting on him insisting they'll have a good time, _they can fix him_. Those girls always ended up with less blood than they started the day with. He was never much of a hunter, but food can get scarce sometimes. He can't always rely on Remy. Matters have to be taken into his own hands sometimes.

He got a pair of black joggers from his dresser along with a navy blue hoodie. A stroll didn't usually call for formal attire. And Patton insisted he stop dressing like a "boring math professor" and "lived a little" (he has in fact, lived a little). Stopping by his desk, he sat down for a bit and planned out the next day. First, he had to remember when his meeting was with the potential roommate. What was his name? He never found out. Oh well. He'll meet him soon enough. 2:30 at a Starbucks. Since the call, the mystery man sent him the address of the meeting location. Meet roommate at 2:30. Check. If the interaction goes well, pack belongings at around 4:00. Also, find a storage unit big enough for the majority the library. He patiently tapped the pen against his forehead. This was going to be a tedious task. He'll figure it out eventually. Getting up from his desk, he put on a pair of black sneakers and went to his window. Logan tensed up. From the woods behind his loft, he could hear twigs snapping and feet pounding against the ground. Someone was coming towards his home.

Logan sprinted out of his room, towards the living room, and quickly dove out the window and transformed. He raced towards the roof and transformed again. Crouching, he stared intensely at the edge of the forest. They were getting closer. Now that he was outside, he could make out another set of feet. Two people? Screaming? The voice was female. The footfalls were getting heavier. Someone exited the forest. There was, in fact, a girl screaming. She seemed oddly familiar. Another familiar figure ran behind her. Remy? Goddamnit. Why did things like this always happen on semi descent days? The girl he was chasing was from his Intro to Web Design course a couple of years ago. Mallory? She was annoying and tried stealing his projects on multiple occasions, but she didn't deserve death. Not at the hands of Remy at least. Remy was one of Lo's childhood friends. They've been through thick and thin- he was the one that helped Logan and Dee after that fateful night. They even went to war together- World War I, to be precise. He never did like humans. He was rather cruel to them. Enlisting in the war was just an excuse for him to binge eat without raising mortal suspicion. Remy was - unsurprisingly - catching up to Mallory quickly. Logan decided at this moment to step in and intervene. He jumped off the roof and decided to fall instead of turning right away. Why not make a flashy entrance? They are on his property after all. The crisp air stung his face as he belly flopped towards the ground. Moments like these brought him true joy-they were pure peace to him. Nothing on the earth could even begin to feel this serene and calming to him. His glasses nearly fell off as the ground inched ever closer. Wait. His glasses. They'd crack if he just flopped onto the ground as he intended to do. And this was his last pair. He'd be fucked if they broke. Sighing, he turned a mere second before colliding with the grass. He swooped above the field and towards Remy and Mallory. He was basically on top of her at this point. She was on the ground, her short brown hair in tangles and her green turtleneck torn in many places. She was screaming at an unbearably loud frequency. Remy didn't enjoy this in the slightest. He grabbed her by the neck and raised her meek body into the air. Mallory clawed at his hand, but stopped after he harshly whispered something into her ear. Logan never cared for Remy's savagery when he hunted. It was rather annoying. But he wasn't here for Remy right now. He was here so Mallory would live another night. Logan swooped behind Remy, catching Mallory's eye. He transformed behind the slightly shorter male and cleared his throat. Remy dropped Mallory and turned around calmly as she nearly hacked up a lung on the ground. His fangs were still out. Remy looked him up and down before tackling Logan in one of the tightest bearhugs known to man. "Logan! My guy! I haven't seen you in forever! Whats up?" Logan chuckled a bit before prying his arms off of his torso. "Hello, Remy. I'm doing quite well at the moment." He took a moment to adjust his glasses and glared at Remy. "Or, at least about as well as a hungry vampire can be. Have you forgot about our deal?" Remy let out a small giggle and turned to Mallory. You could smell the fear radiating from her very being. He walked towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Sorry for missing our date last week, Lo. Hopefully this will make things right?" Mallory let out an ear piercing cry as the fangs dug into her neck. "Thats quite enough, Remy." Logan sauntered over and grabbed Mallory's limp but conscious form. "I'm willing to wait another day, just bring me some extra tomorrow." He helped Mallory stand - which took a while - and wiped her neck clean with his sleeve. That's gonna be a pain in the ass to remove later. After her breathing evened out, he looked directly into her eyes. From behind his glasses, they turned from a deep blue into a piercing gold. Mallory's own eyes glazed over and her face became stoic. "Remember nothing of this night and the events that transpired. You went out drinking with friends and blacked out. Go home." Mallory nodded. Like a robot, she turned around and started to calmly walk out of the field and towards the strobing lights of New York City. He sighed as she left his vision. Remy placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed before starting to whine. "Looooooooo, why'd you have to ruin my fun? I would've compelled her after anyways." "We both know that is a lie, Remy. She would not have lived long enough for you to compel her, with your tactics. And need I remind you who's land you are currently standing on?" Remy pouted and crossed his arms. He then smiled and started to speak. That man could never stay mad at anyone. "How about a night on the town, Lo? To make up for this? We could chill at the loft after!" "Whilst I appreciate the sentiment, I'm currently packing my belongings." He let out a soft sigh. "The loft is getting torn down soon. I've fortunately found a roommate in Brooklyn, but I'm going to have to be more inconspicuous from now on." Remy let out a dramatic gasp and placed a hand over his chest. "And HOW COME you never considered living with ME?! I would've said yes!" "Remy, lets be honest. Your home is about as tidy as as a dumpster, there is usually blood everywhere, you party incessantly, and lets not forget the Burger King incident. You are a fantastic friend Remy, don't get me wrong, but I'd rather live in a cardboard box." "DONE YOU DARE BRING THAT UP! THE BURGER KING THING HAPPENED _ONCE_!" Remy had a knack for being very dramatic

Logan decided to take him up the the previous offer. He was already heading out anyways, and this way he could make sure Remy didn't do anything stupid. 

It was now around 4am. The two men had been to 12 bars and took a total of 163 shots. 164? It didn't matter much; both boys could handle their alcohol very well, being vampires and such. Unfortunately, Logan had lost Remy after leaving the last bar and was now stumbling around like an idiot. Remy always got him to drink more than he intended. He was on the corner of 54th and Broadway when he heard trash bags shifting in a nearby alley. Strange, but not too peculiar. Raccoons were normally active earlier in the night, not this early. He kept walking. The streetlights were too bright. The billboards were too bright. The people were too loud. The street was too loud. The city was too much for his mind to process at the moment. He made his way towards a relatively empty alley. He heard shifting trash bags again. No matter. He shambled towards the massive pile and plopped down, not caring about the stench or the bag that subsequently fell on his head. As he laid in contemplation, his ears perked up. Someone was around. Lifting his head from underneath the pile of garbage, he saw a man huddled in the corner rocking back and forth. He was muttering something to himself. What was he saying? Something about hair. His interest was piqued. Logan got up from his trash pile as quietly as he could and crept over. The man wore a dirty Yankees t-shirt and torn jeans. He could faintly smell blood. As he got closer, the mumbled words got clearer. Something about a black hoodie? Blood? Somewhere in the mix he heard fangs. Vampire. "Excuse me, s-sir?" Logan's speech was slurred. The man let out a yelp before turning with wide eyes to stare at the man that just spoke. Logan's eyes widened as he saw where the stench of blood was coming from. On the mans neck were bite marks caked with dried, crusty blood. They were long and tore his skin. He could see the infection setting in. "Sir, wh-whats on your neck?" Logan inquired, stumbling forward slightly. The bitten man stood and grabbed his shoulders. "Son, there are vampires. Vampires! They exist! One bit me last night! Run! RUN BEFORE HE GETS YOU TOO!" The mans screams were interrupted by an eerie silence. He just...stopped talking. His eyes glazed over and he fell to the ground. The mans head hit the ground with a dull thud and what might've been a small crack. He was dead. Logan stared in awe. He wasn't one of Remy's victims. They never lived to tell the tale. His fangs never tore; he was always efficient. There were others? A man? He'd have to think about this more. It could wait until he was sober though. He ran down the alley and transformed, heading back to his loft. It was just around 5 am when he stumbled through the window and collapsed onto the couch face first. Logan passed out, the stench of his vodka laced breath wafting through the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooohhhhhhh he's become aware! Things are a tad shaky at the moment but my update schedule will even out after break when school starts back up. The coming chapters are gonna be spicy i swear :P  
> until tomorrow folks!


	6. chapter 6

Virgil woke up the next day with his face buried in a couch pillow. One blanket was strewn across the floor and the other was haphazardly draped across his torso. How he got there, he has no clue. He looked towards the window and before he could react, a beam of light shown directly onto his face. Virgil let out a small hiss as he rolled off the couch, eyes stinging. He landed on the blanket with a dull thud and tried to rub the burning sensation from his eyes. “Son of a bitch! I _know_ i closed them last night!”

Reaching for the coffee table, he searched for his glasses. After a minute, his hand reached them and nearly knocked them off the edge of the table. He threw the glasses on and stood up, holding onto the edge of the table to support himself. What a rude awakening. He looked around the small apartment and noticed something strange.  
It was cleaner than usual.  
Normally, his assortment of old pizza boxes and various other items of takeout would’ve been thrown to the floor as he searched for his glasses, but they weren’t there. The floor was completely clean — well, other than his blankets — and the window was open, letting in a cool, refreshing breeze. The living room smelt like fresh air, coffee from the nearby Starbucks, and a hint of gasoline from oncoming traffic. He carefully walked into the kitchen, now on high alert. Who broke in? Was it a burglar? Why did they clean the fucking apartment? As he stepped in, he saw a small note on the counter. “Hey kiddo! We decided to check up on you and noticed your place was a mess! It’s been cleaned up for you, and we got you a little gift too! Check your room! Love, Patton and Roman” Of course. Patton was probably one of Virgil’s favorite humans, next to the owner of a small cafe a couple blocks down named Thomas. He’ll pop in every once in a while to chat with the owner and the employees, talk about mundane things. Sometimes they come up with the most random topics of conversation. Those days never fail to make him cry with laughter. Patton reminded him of an old friend. A friend he hasn’t seen in centuries. He was kind and lighthearted. Anytime something bad happened, he was there to cheer him up with a witty pun, an overused dad joke, or the classic “Dad Hug”, as Patton calls it. He may not be able to stand his constant love all the time, but Virgil would gladly protect his cousins boyfriend from anything. Speaking of his cousin... It was definitely Romans idea to open the curtain. He probably thought it would be a funny prank. Virgil would definitely get him back one way or another. The phone he left on the couch vibrated. Groaning, he shuffled over. It had to be a text from Roman. When he turned the phone over, he realized it wasn’t Roman at all. It was the roommate candidate. Logan. “I am at the address you sent me. Please notify me when you arrive. I am seated in the back corner wearing a black polo shirt. ~ Logan” Does this guy always do this? Why does he sign off on his texts? I already know it’s you! Wait a second.. Virgil checked the time. 2:31. Shit! He was supposed to meet him at 2:30! He rushed towards his room, phone in hand. As he slapped on his favorite hoodie and a pair of jeans, he texted Logan. “I’ll tell u when i get there. Traffic is awful, might be a little late.” He ran down the hall before nearly sprinting down the stairs. The white sneakers he normally wore weren’t at the front door as usual. Groaning, he made his way upstairs and found them in his closet. He quickly put them on and looked out his window. The streets were too busy for him to transform that way. He’d have to walk for a while. He’s gonna be super late. What will Logan think of him? Will he think he’s an awful person? An idiot who can’t keep track of time? Should he even show up at all? His hands grew cold, and he knew it wasn’t from the wind. Virgil looked down at his hands and saw the masses of dark matter growing. “Shitshitshitshitshit! This cannot be happening right now!” He retreated to the corner of his room and pressed his back to the wall. There was nothing he could to to release the energy flowing from his hands. In a haste, he pressed his palms into his stomach and waited. Waited. The pain was nearly instant. It coursed through him in every direction and it wasn’t gonna stop anytime soon. His veins turned black under his skin and they felt like ice and fire all at once. His heart heaved as it tried to force the foreign matter out and his lungs just couldn’t get enough air. He let out a cry of pain and leaned over, now kneeling on the floor. He started panting, waiting for the inevitable. His eyes turned foggy, then filled with black mist until they were the color of tar. He only hoped his screams would be drowned out by the sounds of the city below. He was used to this familiar brand of pain, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t bother him. It was agonizing, but there wasn’t another way. After a few minutes curled up on the floor, the pain dissipated. Virgil was on the floor, clutching at his hood strings for dear life. He started to cry, tears dripping down his cheeks to the carpet beneath him as his eyes stung and his head pounded. If he couldn’t keep his composure now, how would he explain these outbreaks to Logan? He can’t let him find out. He _can’t_ find out.

Wiping his face, he shakily stood up. It was 2:43. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. He looked in the mirror and found that he didn’t look as bad as he thought he did. Yes, vampires can look in mirrors. The myth that they can’t was started by an old loon. The bags under his eyes were worse than usual. It didn’t matter anyways, he’s gonna put on some makeup. He grabbed his foundation and a beauty blender and went to town. There was no indication that he was previously in agonizing pain. Perfect. He looked fine. He applied his usual black eyeshadow under his eyes and put in some contacts. Great. He was ready to go. He grabbed his wallet, his phone, and the key to his apartment before stepping out. Once he got onto the street, he frantically searched for an alleyway, a dark corner, something! Luckily, he was able to remember the one he had recently used. It was only a couple blocks from his current location. Virgil lunged through the crowd, but bumped into someone. He wasn't paying that much attention to the street and accidentally bumped shoulders with a man wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket, carrying some Starbucks coffee. The man let out a mumbled string of profanities that didn't reach Virgil's ears as he had found the alley. He ran in, sprinted down like a track star, and transformed. He was already really late to the meeting, he didn’t want to miss it altogether. What if Logan already left?

He reached the Starbucks in three minutes flat, nearly crashing into a window in the process. The time was now 2:51. No backing out now. As he had transformed behind the location, he sauntered to the front, trying to radiate his signature "I Don't Give A Fuck" vibe. Its not like he was just trying to fix his hair and give himself a pep talk. The coffee joint reeked of perfume and hurt his nose a bit. Who uses this much perfume anyways? Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he texted Logan and told him that he had arrived. While looking around for the man he was meeting, someone caught his eye. A certain barrista looked oddly familiar. The smock he wore was generic, but the way he carried himself suggested that he was not meant to be around this many people at once. What really captivated him though was his eyes. Those eyes of his held something ancient. Something tragic. Something sinister. Staring at them made him feel like he was back in a dark time. A time involving _him_. A time he would rather not remember. Shaking himself out of his daze, he noticed the man waving him over. That must be Logan. As Virgil walked towards him, he studied the man carefully. The slight bags under his eyes could suggest a weird sleep schedule, or it could mean he just didn't sleep that well the night before you paranoid twat-  
Logan looked more like a college professor than a student; the black polo paired with a blue tie and jeans did nothing for his figure, and his glasses were a bit crooked, but to each their own, right? He had already ordered something to drink, the coffee mug half empty. Guilt washed over Virgil as he realized he had kept him waiting for over twenty minutes.  
"Hey, Logan. Sorry for being so late, traffic was horrible."  
"It's quite alright..?"

Shit. Virgil forgot to give him his name over the phone.  
"Virgil. Thats my name."  
"Interesting. Its a rather unusual name in this day and age. Was it a relatives name?"  
He was perceptive. That could be annoying in the future.  
"Uh, yeah, it was my great grandpa's name."  
Logan nodded in understandment. He then leaned forwards and spoke to the purple and black clad male.  
"About the apartment. Is there anything I should know before inquiring further?"  
Virgils stomach sank as his brain was wracked with concern. Breathe. Calm down. He doesn't know.  
"Yeah, there is one thing. My cousin and his boyfriend like to hang out at my place from time to time. I also have boys over sometimes. If you have a problem with that, then it'll be a deal breaker."  
He was tense for a moment, then relaxed slightly as Logan gave his response.  
"It does not bother me at all. Being around more queer people will be nice." He grabbed the handle of his mug and took a sip. As he put it down, he inquired further.  
"I also have some concerns of my own. Do you drink coffee? And is your apartment clean? I cannot focus properly without either."  
Those were some pretty mundane questions. Virgil was expecting worse, not gonna lie.  
"Uh, no, I don't drink coffee anymore, but I can always pick some up from the store. And yes, I do try and keep a relatively mess free space."

That last line was definitely a lie. The only reason his apartment was neat now was due to Roman and Patton's impromptu visit. But hey, Logan seemed like a nice guy and, thankfully, was not a homophobe. He could keep his organs. "Very well then, Virgil. I trust I can move in soon?" Virgil hummed in agreement and stood up quickly - a bit too quickly in fact. As he got up, he went to grab the edge of the table and missed, causing him to fall. Before anything happened though, he was suddenly stabilized; as if an invisible force caught him. It was definitely weird, but he decided not to question it. He was safe from public humiliation. And thats all that mattered. After recovering from the almost fall, he started talking again. "Can you move in by the end of the week? Not to rush you or anything, its just-" "The end of the week is perfect. As it so happens to be, my current landlord needs me out by the end of the week as well. You can expect me no later than Thursday afternoon." Logan got up from his seat as well, straightening out his tie after. He pointed towards the exit and looked at Virgil. "Shall we? I do not have anything planned for the rest of the afternoon, and it would be nice to get to know you before we eventually live together." Virgil shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his hands into his pockets, fiddling with the fabric within. "Why not? I don't have anything to do either. I was planning on watching the new season of Stranger Things when I got home anyways, so nothing big." Logan's eyes lit up for a split second before returning to normal. "I have started the new season, it's quite good. Before you say something, I promise not to spoil anything." This made Virgil let out a small chuckle, contorting his mouth into a smirk. He pointed an accusing finger at Logan. "You better not." Logan put his hands up in defense and they walked out of the Starbucks and down the busy streets, chattering on about the first two seasons of the show. Virgil could get used to this. ~POV Change~ The bell on the door jingled, signifying the exit of a customer - or rather a set of customers. His eyes perked upwards. People walk by the Starbucks all the time, but this pair caught his eye. Specifically a certain purple haired male. He watched as the two started blending into the background and smirked. Speaking of blending... "Dee, didn't I tell you five minutes ago? That caramel frappe is way too blended! Start over." The shift manager glared at him and let out a small sigh. She took the cup from his hands and dumped the mix. "It's ok, I got this. Take over at the register for me, will ya?" "Of course I will, Sara! It's not like I have anything better to do." He rolled his eyes and fiddled with his gloves, the latex feeling foreign. If only he could get his old ones back. "Don't you dare sass me. Get over there, the lines growing." The sigh that came from his lips was barely audible. He said nothing more and sauntered over to the register. As he took the persons order, there was only one thing on his mind.

_I found you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hohohooooo bet you weren't expecting that pop change huh? hehehe~  
> anyways, i apologies for the long wait. things have been pretty slow in my brain and i haven't had lot of energy to churn this out. the update schedule is pretty inconsistent, but y'all can expect a new chapter at most in a fortnight (two weeks).  
> thank y'all so much for reading this! see ya later!!


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF GORE, BLOOD, BODY PARTS, DEATH

Logan was confused. Perplexed. Shook, if you will. Even after being alive for countless millennia, nothing on earth could've prepared him for this moment. He was speechless.

"Virgil..."

He observed the man for a little while longer before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Virgil," he huffed, wiping away a tear, "what the FUCK are you doing?"

They were currently seated in a pizzeria that was conveniently close to Virgil's apartment. The two wanted to grab a bite to eat before heading up; Virgil had agreed to show him the room he'd be staying in before he actually moved in.  
Logan ordered a slice of pepperoni and Virgil got a slice of cheese. Halfway thru eating, Logan noticed something strange about the way Virgil ate. The purple haired male looked up at him and exclaimed, as if it was perfectly normal,

"What? Have you never seen a person eat the crust first?"

He took another bite of his crust before moving downwards. Logan was baffled.

"NO! I have NEVER seen a person eat pizza the way you do! And for good reason! It is incredibly illogical!"

He put his head in his hands and sunk into the cushiony seat of the booth, as if contemplating life itself. The light from the overhead lamp let out a homey glow, fitting of a family restaurant. Virgil smirked and took another bite of his pizza.

"What can I say, the crust is the best part."

Logan head shot up. He glared at Virgil and fixed his glasses.

"Well that does NOT mean you have to eat it first you heathen!"

All Virgil did was shrug nonchalantly as he took one more bite. He leaned into his hand and looked at Logan, waving the pizza slice.

"You know, you remind me of my cousin Roman. He, too, criticizes my eating habits." He took a sip of Coke to wash down the food. "Doesn't mean I'm gonna stop tho."

Logan's eyes perked up. He leaned forwards a bit.

"Does be happen to have a boyfriend named Patton?"

The look of shock on Virgil's face gave him all the information he needed.

"As I suspected. I have indeed met Roman before, and he is incredibly flamboyant. Does he usually sing musicals all the time?"

Virgil let out a soft chuckle and finished the crust of his pizza. He looked upwards, slinging an arm over the booth.

"Yeah, he does that a lot. He had sort of a rough childhood, so theatre was the one way he could express himself. I guess it kinda just stuck with him through the years."

Logan hummed in understanding before drinking some iced tea. Halfway through a sip, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. A chill raced down his spine. Someone was watching them. He didn't want to alarm Virgil though, so he choked down the remainder of his sip and put the glass down. It was quite noticeable that his roommate had heightened anxiety. He didn't want to make it worse.

"I see," he said nonchalantly. Virgil looked calm. Good. That means he hasn't noticed. From what he felt, the person was nearby, but not inside the restaurant. Further inquiry is required. He continued. "It seems we have more in common than being shocked by your eating habits."

That last statement entertained and worried Virgil. What could've happened? He wouldn't ask about it yet. It could be personal, and he didn't want to pry. He gave Logan an amused smile as he finished his slice of pizza. Logan sighed and shook his head.

"I do not have the energy to deal with this. How? How do you eat like this? That is perhaps the most inefficient and messiest way I have ever seen someone eat! It is worse than how Remy eats!"

"Who's Remy? He must be something else if he eats like me."

Logan pushed his plate of half eaten pizza to the side.

"He is an old friend of mine, and yes, he eats rather messily. Gets food everywhere. He even got us kicked out of a Burger King once due to his eating habits."

Virgils jaw dropped. He laughed, eyes wide in shock as he leaned over the table.

"Well shit! I have to meet him now. We can gross you out with our eating habits together."

"Absolutely not. It would be a disaster."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The sun was setting as they walked out of the pizza place, Ollie's, laughing.

"I cant believe it. Remy really hopped over the counter to get extra fries? Seriously?! Yeah, I can see why you wouldn't want us in the same room."

Logan laughed a bit at Virgil's statement. That isn't the only reason they shouldn't be in the same room. Knowing Remy, he would absolutely try something around Virgil, and Logan didn't need a dead roommate. He was actually starting to enjoy Virgil's company. With time, they could actually become close friends. The realization saddened him. Another person he would have to grieve the loss of. Virgil noticed the grim look on his face and tapped his shoulder, startling Logan.

"You ok there, Lo?"

The new nickname was one they had agreed upon at Ollie's. It was the best thing Virgil could come up with after having others such as "Lo-man", "Nerd", and "Teach" be rejected by him. In Virgil's defense, they were pretty funny. Lo was having a fun time coming up with a couple for Virgil too, though he wouldn't admit it. They were all rejected. Before he could respond, a shrill shriek pierced the air around them. Virgil's entire body went stiff. Logan was on high alert. The scream was close. Logan started sprinting to the source of the scream, Virgil hot on his heels.

"Lo wait up! We really should be going! It could be dangerous!"

Logan scoffed.

"Nonsense, I will be fine. You, on the other hand, should head home. If it is dangerous I do not want you to get hurt."

They were getting closer to the source. As they rounded a corner the wind howled. Logan sped up. Virgil matched his pace.

"Trust me Lo, I won't get hurt."

They stopped abruptly in front of the entrance of an old house. It was one story tall with a garage. Graffiti covered the sun-bleached boards and shingles were falling off of the roof. Another scream echoed throughout the house, then silence.

"Virgil, I will enter through the front. If you are still adamant about coming with me, then take the back." Virgil's heart raced as chills ran through his body. He didn't want to lose control around Logan! He took a deep breath.

"Okay, Lo."

Virgil ran to the back of the house. As soon as he was out of sight, Logan looked at the door. It was boarded shut. He raised his hand and flicked his wrist to the right, tearing them off. It was louder than he expected, but it didn't bother him. He stepped towards the door and it opened for him, like a host welcoming a guest inside.

Virgil was at the back of the house. When Logan was out of sight, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A ball of dark matter formed in each hand, wisps of smoke curling towards the sky. He pressed his palms to the wall and closed his eyes once more. _Break_. As soon as he thought this, his eyes shot open, now a vibrant purple. The dark matter flowed from his hands into the wall, curling around boards before constricting like a serpent. One by one, the boards crumbled leaving a gaping hole into the home. He stepped inside the house, smoke still swirling around his arms.

Glass broke from another room. Logan and Virgil ran towards the sound. They arrived in a room illuminated by moonlight. Virgil gagged. Logan sighed. In the room lay the body - body parts, specifically - of a girl Logan recognized. Mallory. Her legs were separated from her torso in a gruesome manner; as if they're ripped off. Jagged edges on the loose hanging skin of her hips confirmed his suspicions.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Virgil exclaimed, hand covering his mouth. He ran out of the house as quickly as possible. Logan examined her further.

She still had her undergarments on, thank god, but the majority of her clothes other than that were shredded. As if she was mauled by a beast. Scanning his eyes upwards, it looked like one of her arms was broken, as it was positioned at an odd angle. Shards of bone were sticking out of her green sweater. The same sweater she wore only nights before. A tear ran down Logan's face. She was alive just days ago. Hours ago. _Minutes ago_. A pained look still filled her glossy eyes, glasses reflecting the moonlight. If only he had been quicker, she would've still been alive. Shaking his head, he wiped the tear from his face. The stench of blood was suffocating. It was in pools around her, on the walls, even slightly on the ceiling. Some of her intestine was exposed from the tears in her torso. He got up as fast as he could to get out of there. While walking out, he looked through the broken window and saw someone looking at him from across the street. They wore a black hoodie with green detailing on the arms. The hood was up, covering their face, but Logan could feel them staring. It was the same person from Ollie's. They had been following Logan and Virgil. The person waved at Logan, face still shrouded in darkness. Their hand was covered in blood. Her blood. Logan's blood boiled. He was livid. Staring intensely at the person, he watched as they started walking. Towards him. He could feel the panic set into them as they struggled against his pull. The moment was cut short as the sound of sirens drew near. Someone probably called the police after hearing the screams. Logan blinked and his hold on the person was gone. They ran into the neighborhood, disappearing between rows of old, battered homes. Logan ran out of the house to see Virgil on the ground, head in his hands. There was bile close by, no doubt the product of seeing a mangled corpse for the first time. He placed a hand on Virgil's shoulder. Virgil jolted his head upwards and grabbed his wrist.

"Virgil, it is just me."

He sighed and looked at Logan. His black eyeshadow was running down his face, definitely a product of crying. He shakily stood up and processed the sound of sirens, a blue light getting closer. Logan looked at him, alarm crossing his features.

"We should get out of here. Quick."

Virgil nodded. They both ran in the opposite direction as fast as they could. The strange person, no doubt the killer, never left Logan's mind. If they ever met again, Logan would return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i hoped you enjoyed the chapter! a bit gorier than normal, i know, but i did keep my promise to update by the end of two weeks! this will be the new update schedule; one chapter every two weeks. i will try my best to keep it together this time! if you have any questions about the story so far, feel free to send me an ask on tumblr! my username is ur-localcryptid and my asks and inbox are always open! see y'all soon!


End file.
